Dealing With It
by x0firefly0x
Summary: UPDATED 9-17-04 Sequel to How To Be Bad. After their lessons, Draco and Ginny are now together. But can they deal with the school's hatred of their relationship? DG, RHr.
1. Back Again

"Dealing With It"  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Sequel to "How To Be Bad". After their "lessons", Draco and Ginny are now together. But can they deal with the school's hatred of their relationship? D/G, R/Hr.  
  
Author's Note: The long-awaited sequel is finally here! *crowd cheers* It's funny, cuz nearly all my friends have read this already at school, so I had like 14 beta readers. Well, I dedicate this story to Lozi, who supported me through everything. Sorry I kept forgetting to write back. Stupid mid-terms. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 1: Of Irresistable Ferrets   
  
Draco Malfoy grinned at his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, over mountains of books. They were in the library, on this sunny April afternoon. Unfortunately, Ginny didn't smile back.  
  
It was O.W.L. time for Ginny, as she was in her fifth year. And Ginny was officially stressed out. They were in less than two months, and she hadn't studied at all!  
  
Ginny sighed, peering over her notes across from Draco. 'If only he wasn't so damn irresistable,' Ginny thought, frustrated. Draco was sitting back in his chair, his blonde hair flopping over his pale face and grey-blue eyes. As if he knew what Ginny was thinking, Draco smirked and winked, his grey eyes twinkling.  
  
Ginny smiled half-heartedly and returned to her work. She was interrupted rudely, however, by the bang of Draco's front chair legs landing on the stone floor. Ginny lifted her head up to tell him off, but heard Draco hissing to Blaise Zabini, "Bugger off!" Ginny sighed.  
  
'It was probably some jeer about me,' Ginny thought. Ever since news of their relationship had spread, they had had to endure constant taunts from nearly everyone in the school. Ginny and Draco learned the hard way how people felt about their relationship. Seemingly, Hogwarts didn't believe in being subtle. Frankly, Ginny wondered why Draco hadn't left her because of this.  
  
Usually, Draco was uptight and self-conscious about how people thought about him. He was, basically, an aristocrat, although gone were the days he thought he was better than everyone else. Rather, now he merely thought that he was superior to all, except for Ginny. After all, as Ron rightly said once (to some degree) "A poisonous toadstool doesn't change its spots." But Ginny didn't mine; Draco was still, as yet, her life. He was loyal and loving, which was a side of Draco many didn't get to see.  
  
Draco wasn't looking very loyal and loving at the moment, however; he was looking very bored. Draco, who was in his sixth year, wasn't coming back next year. He had passed the O.W.L.s with flying colors the previous year and decided to take the N.E.W.T.s this year and finish them off. He wanted out of Hogwarts. Ginny knew she would miss him. Ginny gave up, grabbed some library books, shoved them into Draco's chest (he coughed, but looked very happy that they were leaving) and the two left the library.  
  
"Where d'you want to go?" Draco asked eagerly. Obviously he wanted to snog; Ginny had soon learned that her boyfriend wasn't eager about anything else. Ginny smirked and flipped her long, vividly red hair, knowing this drove him wild. Draco's eyes gained a glazed expression. She knew what he was fantasizing about. Ginny leaned over to kiss him, when--  
  
"Aargh!" a familiar male voice yelled. Ginny and Draco turned around. It was Ron, a very disgusted look upon his face. Harry and Hermione were on either side of him. Hermione rolled her eyes, something Ginny wanted to do very badly. Harry just waved, smiling weakly.  
  
Luckily for Ginny, Hermione and Harry had both forgiven Ginny, but still had a grudge against Draco, which Ginny felt was quite understandable. She didn't push it.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron growled, glaring at Draco, "Leave Ginny alone, you bloody git!" Draco just glared back at Ron, clenching one hand around his wand, which was currently residing in his front pants pocket. Ron, Harry, and Hermione did the same in response.  
  
Ginny sighed (for what seemed the millioneth time that day) and said to Ron calmly, "Sod off." Ron turned red with suppressed anger.  
  
"B-b-but..." Ron stammered, then regained control of himself once more, "You're telling *ME* to sod off, Gin?" Ron yelled furiously, then pointed his wand at Draco. Draco's wand went up in self-defense. "That bloody arse is harassing you!"  
  
Ginny laughed. "That's enough," she said, still giggling.  
  
"I *still* can't believe you picked MALFOY over HARRY!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah," Draco said, smirking, "Potter's much better."  
  
"He is," Ron retorted, "But then again, scum is better than you, Malfoy." Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over at Hermione, who was looking bored. The girls were used to this by now...several months of this had done that to them. The boys kept yelling at each other.  
  
Finally, Harry (always the quintessence of self-control) raised his wand and pointed it at Draco, looking furious. "You dolt!" Harry yelled, "You'll pay for that!" Ginyn couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Draco,"(Ron grimaced)"Ron, Harry, GROW UP!" Ginny said tempestously.  
  
"I can take care of myself," Draco snarled. Ginny stood taken aback, and tears welled up her eyes. She never knew why she cried so easily. Draco started stalking away. Ginny quickly ran up to him, taking hold of his hand.  
  
"It's okay, Draco," Ginny said quietly, observing his face, shadowed by hair.  
  
"Whatever," Draco said gruffly.  
  
Ginny stopped and turned around to face him. She put a hand at the nape of his neck and pulled him down so that his eyes faced hers.  
  
"How about I give you a little treat? Let's go to the Astronomy Tower," Ginny whispered. Something in Draco's eyes flickered. Ginny led him up to the Astronomy Tower. She used to go to the Room of Requirement, but now that the D.A. members knew about it (particularly Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan)it was full of necking couples.  
  
They settled into a corner, and Draco leaned in first. They shared a long, chaste kiss before Draco's tongue prodded Ginny's lips. Ginny allowed him, and things began to become more intimate.  
  
"Ahem," someone said somewhere above them. Ginny and Draco stopped momentarily to look up.  
  
"Uh, hi, Micheal," Ginny said uncomfortably, addressing her ex-boyfriend, Micheal Corner.  
  
"Hey," Micheal said awkwardly. Draco nodded curtly, the only sign that he had noticed their arrival. For the first time, Ginny noticed the girl Micheal had brought up. She had short, blonde hair cipped up into a boy's cut, which flattered her tanned and slender face. Her bright blue eyes surveyed the scene. She was very tall, almost as tall as Micheal himself, which was quite a feat. Micheal was the tallest boy at Hogwarts, standing at 6'5''. Draco was only 6'2''.  
  
Draco stood up, as if thinking the same thing, and straightened to his full height. Ginny stood up beside him, straightening her robes.  
  
"So, er..." Ginny started, but Draco quickly interrupted her and said suavely, "Corner, you haven't introduced us to your girlfriend. How rude."  
  
Micheal started, and then said sheepishly, "Oh, yeah. This is Charlotte. She's a Hufflepuff."  
  
"Hi," said Charlotte, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, er, gotta go," Ginny said nervously, dragging Draco behind her, who valiantly resisted at first, then gave in with a shrug. "'Bye, Micheal, 'bye, Charlotte!" she called as they walked swiftly out the door and down the tightly spiraling staircase.  
  
"Jealous?" Draco teased, when they had finally stopped outside the doorway.  
  
"No," Ginny said sharply. Draco looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, that was basically when I got tired of typing, lol. Goodness, this sequel is long. And I cut a lot out too! *Phew*. More soon, sorry it wasn't much of a cliffhanger. The next portion ends in one, but I didn't feel like writing any more. More will be up soon! Oh, and Jenni, hope you liked it!  
  
Love,  
  
Amanda/Firefly 


	2. A Big Decision

"Dealing With It"  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Sequel to "How To Be Bad". After their "lessons", Draco and Ginny are now together. But can they deal with the school's hatred of their relationship? D/G, R/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish Drakey-poo was mine. Alas, he is not. In this story he belongs to Ginny, in the real-world he belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. (Psst...Harry's hott too! And yet not mine!)  
  
Chapter 2: A Big Decision  
  
"Shit!" Ginny yelled suddenly; Draco looked startled.  
  
"Quidditch practice," Ginny explained, before dashing off. She ran out the entrance, across the steeply sloping lawn, plushly green, the sun shining relentlessly down upon her, her long red hair glinting like crackling fire.  
  
"You're late," Harry said crossly, his arms folded across his chest, when Ginny had finally flown up to her position as Chaser.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny said, grimacing. Being the most experianced and longest member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Harry had taken over Angelina Johnson's post as Captain due to an unanimous vote. Unfortunately, he was as diligent as Oliver Wood had been, being quite adamant to keep the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor and prove himself as the new Captain. However, the property Ginny liked most about his Captainship was his stout promise never to wake them up before 8.  
  
Harry blew his whistle and they were off once again. Ginny's mind felt peacefully at ease at the one place where she wasn't ridiculed about Draco...Looking down, Ginny saw Hermione who was knitting more elf hats and socks.  
  
"OOPH!" Ginny said as the Quaffle flew into her stomach, momentarily knocking the wind out of her. She dived to get it as it fell.  
  
"PAY ATTENTION!" Harry yelled.  
  
"*Sorry*," Ginny snapped indignantly. The rest of the hour-and-a-half practice flew by (sorry about the pun). The team touched down and walked wearily to the locker rooms. They changed and walked steadily to the Great Hall for lunch. Ginny walked in and blew a kiss to Draco, who was at the Slytherin table. He "ignored" her, but Ginny saw him wink.  
  
Ginny sat down next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table, and, after giving her a brief smile, pulled the closest plate next to her, filling it, then shoveling potatoes into her mouth. Ron did the same across from her. They had their father's appetite...with their mother as a cook, they had all been accustomed to having the best-tasting foods.  
  
"Don't choke now," Harry said jokingly, glancing back and forth between Ron and Ginny.  
  
Ginny swallowed her potatoes and gave him a look. Hermione's face was buried behind the Daily Prophet she had received at breakfast again; there were too many stories of hurt and suffering on the pages to keep track of, or remember. At least Ginny was sure Draco's father wasn't taking any part in these spots of torture...Lucius Malfoy was dead. The circumstances were mysterious, but he was still dead.  
  
Ginny finished her meal quickly, and shot up again. She had History of Magic, and she couldn't be late; she wanted to properly catch up on her sleep. She smiled at Draco who gave a small half-smile back (which more than satisfied Ginny) and stalked outt, her long red hair swinging.  
  
"Ginny!" someone called. Ginny wheeled around.  
  
"Hey," she greeted, grinning at Colin, who was standing there looking disheveled, his blond hair flopping over his sapphire eyes. His camera was slung over his slight shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for waiting up," Colin said sarcastically.  
  
"No problem," Ginny shot back, still grinning.  
  
"Ready for an exciting History of Magic class?" Colin said, his tanned face full of mirth.  
  
"If you're asking whether I'm excited for a refreshing nap, then yes," Ginny replied smoothly, her brown eyes twinkling.   
  
They started walking to the third floor classroom where History of Magic was situated. They walked in, quite early, and sat down, chatting amicably about their respective day so far. They groaned together about Harry's Nazi-ish tendency on the Quidditch pitch, their upcoming O.W.L.s and the boatload of work that came with it. Eventually, their fellow Gryffindor fifth-years walked in. Most ignored Ginny and Colin; they were not the most popular in their year by any stretch of the imagination. Professor Binns commenced his dull lesson, droning on and on until the class had lapsed into it's usual torpor.  
  
At the end of History of Magic, Ginny parted ways with Colin, who was hailed by his younger brother, Dennis, and headed towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. Draco beckoned to her from the other side of the corridor, where he leaned on the wall quite suavely. Ginny walked over.  
  
"Hey," she breathed.  
  
"Hi," Draco said quietly, "Let's go."  
  
"Where are we going?!" Ginny inquired curiously. Draco said nothing as he led her to the Astronomy Tower; this much Ginny knew. Ginny kept her mouth shut until he had shut the door behind her. The tower was miraculously void of kissing couples. Ginny expected him to kiss her, but instead Draco took her by the hand to a a window, which was clothed in dark black curtains. Draco smiled genuinely at Ginny, and she could swear his eyes looked nervous. Her curiousity mounted. Suddenly, with a swift movement of his muscular arm, he drew back the curtains. Ginny gasped, putting a hand on her mouth.  
  
The view was magnificent. The fiery semi-circle of the sun was peering over the plush, rolling green hills, covered with swaying wildflowers. Haloes of pink, red, purple and orange surrounded the sun, reflecting it's colours on the lake nearby. It was truly awe-inspiring.   
  
Ginny lay her head on Draco's firm chest, her fingers splaying over his back. She rubbed his back gently.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny breathed. Draco leant over to kiss her tenderly.  
  
"I love you," Draco said, his voice full of emotion.  
  
"I love you too," Ginny said back, smiling.  
  
"You know I'm graduating early this year, right?" Draco began.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said sadly, prompting him to continue.  
  
"And," he gulped, "I don't think I can leave you here. I mean, what if you met someone new whilst I was away?" Ginny shook her head, showing she would never do that.  
  
"I know we're young, but--" Draco took a deep breath, and went down on one knee. Ginny's eyes widened. Draco removed a small, black velvet box lined with emeralds and silver from within his robes.  
  
"Virginia Weasley," Draco whispered, his voice wavering, slowly opening up the box, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Author's Note: I AM SO EVIL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA. Voldie taught me how to laugh like that, lol. What do you think she'll say? Yes? No? Maybe So? Coming up next week, on "Dealing With It".  
  
Mystical Starlight: I'm glad "Missy likes" and I'm happy to be writing a story with you!  
  
RosyCheeks: Well, Draco is tall, but Micheal Corner is taller, that's all. Think of good ol' Mike as freakishly tall if you'd like ;)  
  
Julia: Glad you like it!  
  
Karamel06: Jenni, hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Love 'n' Evil Cackles,  
  
Amanda/Firefly 


	3. I'm In Love With A Banshee

"Dealing With It"  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Sequel to "How To Be Bad". After their "lessons", Draco and Ginny are now together. But can they deal with the school's hatred of their relationship? D/G, R/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish Drakey-poo was mine. Alas, he is not. In this story he belongs to Ginny, in the real-world he belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. (Psst...Harry's hott too! And yet not mine!)  
  
Chapter 3: I'm In Love With a Banshee  
  
-----LAST CHAPTER-----  
  
"I know we're young, but--" Draco took a deep breath, and went down on one knee. Ginny's eyes widened. Draco removed a small, black velvet box lined with emeralds and silver from within his robes.  
  
"Virginia Weasley," Draco whispered, his voice wavering, slowly opening up the box, "Will you marry me?"  
  
-----END LAST CHAPTER-----  
  
Ginny stood taken aback. "Um..."  
  
Draco's face fell. "Is it no?" he asked meekly.  
  
"NO!" Ginny yelled, a smile creeping unto her freckled face, "Yes, I WILL marry you, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Draco's usually expressionless face broke into a grin; the kind of grin that shines with a kind of childish way...an expression of happiness, innocence.  
  
"Really?" he asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, of course!" Ginny exclaimed. Ginny jumped up to put her arms around his neck, and gave him a breathtakingly beautiful kiss. Draco slipped the engagement ring unto her fring finger. The humongous diamonds and emeralds glittered in the dimming purple light. Ginny placed her hand in his, and looked up into his charming slate-coloured eyes, only to find he was looking into her warm, chocolate brown ones.  
  
"I love you," Ginny said, grinning.  
  
"I love you too," Draco said back, more ecstatic than Ginny had ever seen him.  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
"What the hell is *he* doing here?" Ron snarled. He, Hermione, and Harry were sitting in the library, getting ready for exams. Ginny stood in front of the trio, Draco by her side. She felt him bristle and straighten indignantly at Ron's words.  
  
"We've got something to tell you guys," Ginny announced, looking up with a huge smile at Draco, who smiled back.  
  
"What?" said Harry, rather testily.  
  
"We're getting married!" Ginny exclaimed.   
  
Ron dropped his book. Harry's jaw fell. Hermione looked scandalized.  
  
Draco laughed, and Ginny smacked his arm.  
  
"You're what?" said Ron dangerously several seconds later, his ears flaming red.  
  
"Took you long enough," Draco sneered. Ron didn't answer.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Harry said, laughing nervously. He ran a hand through his messy jet-black hair.  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?" Ginny said impatiently, then laughed and said, "O.K., bad example."  
  
"My little sister is marrying a Malfoy?" Ron stuttered.  
  
"Yes!" Ginny squealed, "Isn't it wonderful?!"  
  
"You've *got* to be joking..." Harry said again, shaking his head.  
  
"No, I don't think she is," Hermione said, finally speaking, "Why would she be? Well, I suppose we can't stop you."  
  
"Of course we can!" Ron cried, looking affronted.  
  
"No," Hermione said pointedly, "We can't, so I guess I'll just congratulate you two and wish you the best of luck."  
  
"Thank you, Granger," Draco said politely. Ginny looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Can I see the ring?" Hermione asked, shooting a nervous look at Ron and Draco, who were shooting daggers at each other with their eyes. Ginny obligingly stuck out her hand and wiggled her ring finger, so that it caught the light, and sparkles of emerald lit the walls. Hermione's eyes widened and she squealed.  
  
"I wish I could get something like this," Hermione said pointedly, staring at Ron.  
  
Ron turned crimson. "Ugh, er..." he stuttered.  
  
"Very slick, Weasley," Draco sneered.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco and said wearily, "Since one of *us* is marrying *you*, I think we should all agree to call each other by our first names, *Draco*."  
  
"Fine," Draco subsided.  
  
Satisfied, Hermione turned to Ginny, practically jumping up and down with excitement, "How'd he propose?"  
  
"Well," began Ginny, her eyes sparkling, "I suppose it all began when..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Oh my Merlin, oh my Merlin!" Ginny said, nervously pacing the corridor, wringing her hands while she waited on line to take the O.W.L.s.  
  
"You'll be fine," Draco said, smirking.  
  
"No, I won't! I'm going to fail!" Ginny moaned, tossing her hands in the air.  
  
"You'll do fine, Gin, it's easy, really."  
  
"Simple for you to say," Ginny yelled hysterically, "You're a bloody genius!"  
  
Draco smirked, "I'm in love with a madwoman." Ginny glared at him, and Draco enveloped her in his arms.  
  
"Virgina Weasley," he said sternly, "You will do fine. You are one of the smartest witches at Hogwarts. You'll do positively brilliantly."  
  
"I will?" Ginny said weakly.  
  
"You will." Draco was once again the strong one, the one that held her together. An thought suddenly occurred to Ginny.  
  
"Draco," Ginny asked, fixing her brown eyes on his grey ones, "Does your mother know about us?"  
  
"Er," Draco said, looking crestfallen. His face gave it away.  
  
Ginny turned crimson. "YOU DIDN'T, DID YOU? WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL HER?!" she shrieked.  
  
"And now I'm in love with a banshee," he mumbled, eying Ginny nervously. She was truly a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, tell me when you were going to tell her!"  
  
"This summer. I was planning to have you over, to you'know, break the news to Mother, and plan the wedding and stuff."  
  
Ginny threw her hands up again, "Merlin help me!" she cried, then massaged her forehead wearily with a hand. "Fine," she said wearily, "We'll tell her then, if you'd like."  
  
"Lovely," Draco said, feeling better, "And look, it got your mind off the O.W.L.s!" Ginny glared at him.  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell my parents," Ginny decided. Draco paled.  
  
"Ginny, no--I mean...can't we wait?" Draco asked, almost desperately.  
  
"Fine," Ginny said wearily. She thought sullenly about how he always seemed to win her over.  
  
"Thanks," Draco said, looking relieved. Ginny waved a dismissive hand.  
  
"I love you," Draco said, smirking, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Love you," Ginny mumbled.  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: How'd you like it? Short, but sweet, I daresay. I know most were just anxious to hear her answer, but really, wasn't that a bit obvious? Lol. AND I AM EVIL, MWAHAAAAAAHAAAAAA! Well, love ya'll!  
  
Karamel06: I'm glad you liked it, Jenni!  
  
Stella7: George Harrison comes up with the perfect lines, lol. Glad you like it.  
  
RosyCheeks: I know, isn't he soooo sweet? *drool* DRACO...  
  
bigreader: Maybe I am Voldie's heir...lol.  
  
Bride of Malfoy: Glad you liked!  
  
drookit duck: I know, I learned the dark arts fast, didn't I...  
  
DragonKisses: I'M VOLDIE'S SPAWN!!! YAY! Yeah, I'm single too. Which is why I paired myself with uber-sweet Harry in my other fic. Maybe I'll write a sequel to that where I get together with Drakey-poo...hmmm...  
  
missvivacious007: I'm so glad you LUV LUV LUV'D it!  
  
DEADGIRL: Who's John Mac Leod? *sheepish grin*   
  
batboggyhex: Another one who says I'm evil...will it ever cease? Glad you liked it!  
  
Amanda/Firefly 


	4. The Forbidden Fruit

Dealing With It  
  
Summary:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Enough already! If I did, Draco would be my sex slave, Harry would be my concubine, Ron would be my bellydancer/"joker", Hermione would be my personal librarian, Ginny would kill Colin in a fit of anger (which would be quite understandable), Dumbledore and Hagrid would fall off the face of the earth (yes, I know quite a few explorers have disproved that, but still) never to be seen again. And the world would be a happier place. Obviously, I have been quite barred against this by my psychiatrist, Dr. Maggie Grant-Aiken-Depp (lol) and it's really for my own health that I don't buy the book rights, because, y'know, I have *soooooo* much money/moolah/galleons. NOT.  
  
Author's Note: DEEP, MOVIEFONE GUY VOICE:*Ahem* Now, after a long length of time in which the author was repetively e-mailed by angry readers, threatening to gouge her eyes out with Rabid!Bowtruckles, I bring you...  
  
Chapter 4: The Forbidden Fruit  
  
"Yes!" Ginny squealed triumphantly as she walked out of the Hall. Draco, who knew where she'd come out after the O.W.L. (having taken it already himself), hugged her intimately.  
  
"I knew you'd do fine, Weaslette," Draco said fondly, squeezing her tightly.  
  
"Guess what?!" Ginny said excitedly (and rather unexpectedly), jumping out of his embrace. Draco felt a fleeting disappointment.  
  
"What?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"I thought of the place!"  
  
"The place?" Draco asked, confused.  
  
"The place for our wedding ceremony!" Ginny said, exasperated, "I was looking at a Herbology question about those Vain Roses, you know, the ones that look in water and puddles to see their reflection all the time-" (Draco nodded)"-so, I thought, 'A garden would be perfect!' What do you think, Draco?"  
  
"A garden?" Draco asked slowly, as if mulling it over.  
  
"Yes! With a canopy over us and the sage...and roses all around..." Ginny said dreamily.  
  
"How about Diamond Hall instead?" Draco asked.  
  
"That huge place?" Ginny said, frowning and wrinkling her nose in disgust, "Besides, Dray, it's much too expensive-" Ginny blushed, then continued, "-You know that."  
  
"For you," Draco said coldly. Ginny turned crimson, but whether it was from anger or embarassment, it was hard to tell.  
  
"Only if your mother agrees to our marriage," Ginny shot back, "What if your dear old mum disowns you? What then?" Draco's already pale face blanched visibly.  
  
"That wouldn't happen," he said forcefully, as if trying to convince himself.  
  
"How do *you* know?" Ginny asked icily.  
  
"Fine," Draco said, crossing his muscular arms and leaning back unto a nearby stone wall, "I don't know. But I do know that my mother is and was a better parent than my bloody git of a father. And besides, we're both pure-bloods, so she shouldn't be extremely angry."  
  
"Well, *my* parents'll disagree, I know it! In fact--" Ginny was cut short by an owl zooming towards them. They both ducked, covering their heads and the owl came dangerously close, then dropped an envelope unto Ginny's head and zoomed off again.  
  
Ginny retrieved the letter from her fiery locks and paled, her freckles looking more outstanding on her face. She looked at Draco, eyes wide with fear and worry. "It's from my parents," she whispered. Draco paled as well.  
  
Draco sighed, and said, "Open it quick. Let's just get it over with."  
  
"I can't believe they found out so fast..." Ginny said sadly, then her voice changed to anger, "I bet it was Ron, the bloody git. When I get my hands on him..."  
  
"Please, Gin, just open it."  
  
Ginny assented, and pried open the wax seal, noting, "At least it's not a Howler."  
  
"Thank Merlin for that," Draco agreed, running a hand through his white-blond hair.  
  
Ginny flipped the letter open cautiously, and began to read, her brown eyes moving back and forth.  
  
"What does it say?" Draco said curiously, edging towards her to read over her shoulder. Ginny looked up at his curious grey eyes.  
  
"They want to meet you and 'have a talk'," Ginny said slowly.  
  
"I'm dead," Draco said decisively.  
  
  
  
Two days later, they Flooed to the Burrow during Hogsmeade weekend, after recieving permission from Dumbledore. It was a quick and simple enough journey for the both of them. Draco had already passed his Apparation test, but he preferred to Floo with Ginny.  
  
As they stumbled out of the fireplace, they looked up to see three angry parental units.  
  
"Sit," commanded Arthur Weasley, his face stony. Ginny had rarely seen him this angry...it was like when Percy and he fought that terrible night. Ginny felt overwhelming sadness, and struggled to fight back tears as she realized that she, his youngest child and only daughter, had disappointed him. She looked at the other two parents. Narcissa Malfoy stood proud and dignified besides the fireplace, looking immaculate in sweeping blue robes. Molly Weasley threw her red-checkered apron on a sofa and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the two teens. Ginny and Draco looked up at their parents with looks of mingled fear, anger, and resentment. Narcissa began first.  
  
"When I heard from Mrs. Parkinson (who heard from Pansy, of course) that my son, my *only* son," she hissed lethally, "was going out with a, with a-*Weasley*," she spat, "I was outraged, and ashamed. Draco Aurelius-" (Draco winced)"-Malfoy, how *dare* you!"  
  
"Mother," Draco growled, obviously angry, "I love her!" Molly Weasley's face paled, and uncharacteristically indeed, she said weakly, "Is this true, Ginny?"  
  
"Yes. We love each other," Ginny said strongly.  
  
Narcissa threw her very white, very well-manicured hands up in the air, and turned around.  
  
"Then we'll simply have to forbid you two to see each other. My daughter," Arthur yelled, "DATING A DEATHEATER?! I can't believe you Virginia Molly Weasley! In fact, if Ron hadn't very rightly alerted us, I wouldn't have even known! Why couldn't you at least tell me this to my face instead of hiding it, sneaking around!"  
  
Ginny's face turned crimson. "I wanted to," she snapped, "But we knew you guys wouldn't understand!"  
  
"What's not to understand?" Molly yelled, finally regaining her ability to speak, "You wanted something you knew you couldn't have. Didn't I tell you that you could date ANYONE except those on the side of You-Know-Who? Well, you've tasted the forbidden fruit, Virginia Molly Weasley, and you're going to have to give it up, whether you like it or not."  
  
"No!" Draco yelled, his eyes like grey fire. Narcissa gasped.  
  
"You," Arthur said coldly, pointing at Draco, "You stay out of this. Let Ginny answer."  
  
"His answer is mine too," Ginny said firmly, "I love him."  
  
"How would you know what love feels like?" Narcissa spat indignantly, her blonde hair coming undone from its elegant updo, "You're much too young!"  
  
"Exactly. For once I agree," Molly nodded.  
  
"Well," Ginny said, reaching for Draco's hand and clasping it with her own, "We just know. Mum, Dad, didn't you tell me that you 'just knew'?"  
  
"Don't dredge up the past, Ginny," Arthur said coldly.  
  
"But it's relevant, isn't it?"  
  
"Not at all. Our situations were different."  
  
"How?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Our parents approved."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter whether you approve or not, because we're getting married either way," Draco drawled.  
  
There was a stifling silence.  
  
"Is this true?" Arthur asked gruffly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, it is," Ginny replied icily, lifting her left hand to show off the emerald and diamond ring on her ring finger. Molly pressed her hand to her eyes, collapsing on the couch.  
  
"Oh, dear," Narcissa said heavily, "This is going to complicate things."  
  
"And why is that?" Draco said snidely.  
  
"Because you have an arranged marriage."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! *grins evilly and does circular twisty dance, putting her index fingers in the air and wiggling them insanely* TWISTY, TWISTY, PLOT TWIST! And you thought it'd be all engage, marry, happily ever after...Nuh-uh! Heehee. Sorry this is just as short as the last one...I seemed to get yelled at about that quite a bit...*SORRY!* Well, OH WELL! DEAL WITH IT! Lol, sorry. Bad pun. Wow, I should really stop eating whole bags of PixiStix and drinking a gallon of iced tea. Ok, on to the very loyal (and sometimes lovably ranting) reviewers...  
  
Stella7: I am a master at torture, I know...My roots are from Voldemort, I know! *grins*  
  
Karamel06: I am evil. And this ones short too. So that must mean I am still evil! MWAHAHAHA! *giggles* ^_~  
  
Kick My Tush: I would have eloped as well! WHEEEEEEEE!  
  
Bigreader: I'm glad you liked that part. Um, writer's block?...I dunno...try clearing your mind and writing about whatever pops into your head. You may be surprised at what you find on paper. I get a lot of my ideas that way. But shhhh...don't tell ^.~  
  
Nerwen Faelvirin: Glad you liked it. Your penname is very cool, btw. Do you roleplay?  
  
Bride of Malfoy: DRACO IS HOT HOT HOT! Everybody's sayin' that he's HOT HOT HOT! Lol, that song just popped into my head...BAD PixiStix, BAD!  
  
Nichole Malfoy: Thanks, I appreciate the review!  
  
Love y'all (Ah! I have acquired Jessica Simpson's fiendish ways from watching too many Newlyweds: Nick & Jessica eps! Next I shall be saying "Oh my GAW!" and asking things about tuna/chicken! Lol.   
  
Amanda 


	5. Tickled Pink

Dealing With It  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Sequel to "How To Be Bad". After their "lessons", Draco and Ginny are now together. But can they deal with the school's hatred of their relationship? D/G, R/Hr.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'm sick of this. J.K. Rowling owns "Harry Potter". Ya happy?  
  
Author's Note: Piffle. Jenni, you better be happy I'm posting this. I want nothing more but to sleep, but thanks to you...grrrrrrr. Damn my conscience. And then I have to write the next chapter to The Beauty and the Beast. Oh, y'all better be overjoyed...LOVE YA! READ & REVIEW!

* * *

When we left them...  
  
"Oh, dear," Narcissa said heavily, "This is going to complicate things."  
  
"And why is that?" Draco said snidely.  
  
"Because you have an arranged marriage."  
  
Draco's jaw dropped.

* * *

Chapter 5: Tickled Pink  
  
"I have a what?" Draco said slowly, his eyes stony.  
  
"Don't speak slowly, dear. You sound like a commoner," Narcissa said, shooting a look at the Weasleys. Draco waved this off and reached for Ginny's hand. It was like a dead fish in his palm...except considerably less slimy. She didn't look at him.  
  
"To who?" Draco asked, his voice hollow.  
  
"To whom, Draco. And you're to be married to the Parkinson girl, Pansy."  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco bellowed, "That nightmare?! NO BLOODY WAY!" Narcissa's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.  
  
"Don't speak to me in that tone of voice, dear," Narcissa said coldly.  
  
"I'm going to marry GINNY, not that damn, deranged bitch! Why do you think I broke up with her two years ago? She's a slut, a mindless slut! She cheated on me with my best friend!"  
  
"I thought that perhaps you'd get over that soon enough."  
  
"Well, I haven't, Mother. I'm not a child."  
  
"You'll be disowned, then," Narcissa snapped back. Draco blanched.  
  
"W-w-hat?" he said, as if in shock.  
  
"You heard me, Draco darling," Narcissa said airily. "Now, if you don't mind (she gathered up her leather purse, which had been sitting delicately on a couch) I have a previously scheduled meeting. I didn't think it would take this long to convince you not to date a Weasley. I think I've done my job, however." She Disapparated with a 'Pop!'  
  
Arthur turned a grim face towards his ashen-faced daughter and fiance.  
  
"Ginny..." Draco started, his face an open book. He was guilty and horrified about the situation. Ginny turned and fled up the stairway to her room, sobbing loudly.  
  
"Ginny!" Draco cried, then Apparated upstairs with a 'Pop!'  
  
"That went splendidly, don't you think, dear?" Arthur said with a grimace, turning towards his wife. She looked at him disgustedly and turned on her heel towards the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't think so, either," Arthur mumbled, collapsing into a chair.  


* * *

  
  
Draco Apparated into the room, and in doing so, landed on the floor.  
  
"Ooph!" he said, picking himself up, his face flushed with embarrassment. Ginny was sitting in the chair besides her desk, her face turned away from him.  
  
"Ginny, please, look, I'm sorry about this and Mother, but..." Draco started, looking at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"But, what? Why didn't you tell me, Draco?" Ginny snapped icily. Draco sighed.  
  
"Gin, I didn't know. If I had, I wouldn't have hurt you by proposing. I love you too much for that."  
  
"How did you know I was hurt?" Ginny said sarcastically, crossing her arms against her chest. Then she exclaimed, "PANSY, Draco, PANSY?!"  
  
"I know," Draco said disgustedly, "And the only way an arranged marriage can be cancelled is if both parties, either both the parents or both the victims, agree to it. And I know Pansy. She's tickled pink right now about doing anything that could possibly make me miserable. She's a cold-hearted wench, believe me."  
  
"I can believe it," said Ginny bitterly.  
  
"I wish there was a way out of this cursed marriage with Pansy," Draco spat. collapsing unto the bed. Ginny's eyes lit up.  
  
"Maybe there is..." Ginny said thoughtfully, "...Maybe there is...Draco, I have a plan." Draco sat bolt upright on the bed, and the couple exchanged grins.  


* * *

  
  
A/N: If I wanted to be evil (And believe me, I do.), I'd stop here, but I'd probably regret it after about fifty-million angry reviews. Oh, and I'd just like to say about the next part: You asked for it, I deliver. Pure fluffy-make-outy goodness for all!  


* * *

  
  
"DRACO MALFOY, YOU ARE A PIG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Ginny screamed in the middle of the crowded corridor, "WE'RE OVER!"  
  
"FINE WITH ME, BITCH!" Draco yelled back, "IT'LL BE TOO SOON IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
  
Pansy smirked from within a sea of shocked and amused faces. Ginny and Draco marched separate ways but met for a talk in the Room of Requirement. Actually, more of a snog, really.  
  
"That was brilliant, Draco," Ginny praised, pausing between kisses, "You're a decent actor."  
  
"Thanks. I snuck that 'bitch' in for extra effect." Draco smirked.  
  
"I noticed," Ginny said jokingly, ruffling his blonde hair. He irritably snapped a hand at hers; he had always been touchy about his beloved hair.  
  
"The plan seems to be developing quite well," Ginny continued, then laughed mirthfully, "Did you see the look on Pansy's face?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Draco said, then mockingly covered his eyes. "It burns! It burns!" Ginny giggled a bit.  
  
"Very funny," Ginny said, poking him gently in the ribs. Draco leaned in for a long, deep kiss. They leaned back on the couch and began kissing. His hand splayed on her freckled stomach, he tickled her gently, the same thing he was doing to her neck with his chocolate-smelling breath. Ginny kissed him tenderly. His hands, rough from years of Quidditch, slowly slid their way up her blouse, which was by now nearly unbuttoned. Ginny gasped.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"What?" Draco said gruffly, looking at her, annoyed.  
  
"I can't do this right now. I'm sorry."  
  
Draco's hands slipped out from underneath her blouse.  
  
"Fine," he said irritably. Ginny began buttoning her shirt, her face flushed, her hair mussed.  
  
"Your name suits you," Draco said underneath his breath, grumbling. Ginny glared at him.  
  
"And it's going to stay that way until we're married," she snapped, her brown eyes hard and calculating, "And the way you're acting, it might never happen if you don't be a bit more respectful to me. I'm not a plaything."  
  
"Fine," Draco said jerkily, obviously trying to control his temper, "On with the plan. What are we doing next?"  
  
"You have to do a little flirting, that's what. Ask her out. Then, while you're dating, give her subtle insults, but make sure she gets it in that stupid little mind of hers. Then, give her full-on hell. Show her what it'd be like if she married you."  
  
"Will do," Draco said, smirking. "I love the way your mind works."  
  
"Believe me," Ginny said, smirking back, "I do too."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note: HEHE. Okay, that is definitely the last piece of almost-there smut I ever write...Gah, my mom walked in and she was like, "What the hell is that?! What does THAT have to do with Harry Potter?!" Heh. Heh. It was hard too, considering I've never experienced that yet, although Prince William has been pushing me wink wink...especially after that long walk in the rain where Wills and I both got soaked and went in to his palace to "warm up", right, Pryscilla? Jenni? giggles You poor girls...you not only have to deal with my weirdness at school, but you read it too! Lol. Omg, and I'm "pregnant" (Parenting project, we bring home fake babies) with the future Prince of Wales and King of England: His Royal Highness Prince Sabastien Andrew Phillip Henry James Adam Windsor of Wales. If it's a girl...Her Royal Highness Princess Charlotte Rose Anastasia Marie Windsor. YAY! Lol. Now, on to the faithful reviewers...  
  
bigreader: Denial is good. Keep thinking that ;)  
  
Julia: Thanks for loving it!  
  
lipstickandbruises: Well, Draco is 17, and about to graduate. He loves her and knows he may never have the chance to see her again, because you know how things turn out sometimes. And honey, if you want realistic, don't read D/G, lol, because this is fanon not canon :D But that's why I luff it!  
  
danid92: I like exclamation marks too! YAY! We should make a club!!!!!!!!  
  
Mo the Deatheater: I wish they could elope, but then I wouldn't have the fun of writing the...oops, almost revealed too much. Well, let's just say it wouldn't work out ;)  
  
Karamel06: Oh, Jenni...I'm sorry I stopped and didn't update for two weeks...now you get to wait another two weeks! That's what you get for making me wait to see whether Wills and I sheboink or not! LOL.  
  
thePixiecomplex: An evil plot from the evil master born of the evil master, who was born of the evil master...aka my Grandmother...Oh, I'm so mean, lol!  
  
Bride of Malfoy: Lol, yes I was serious. Well, I hope you enjoyed it :D  
  
SarkLover: I like being mean. It gets me reviews wink wink  
  
Trio Wing: You hate me, I love you, we're a happy how-de-do...(okay, that made no sense, lol)  
  
mia: Sorry it took so long. I'm so glad I have loyal reviewers though :D  
  
XxRakellyxX: I'm so glad you like it Raquel. If I didn't want more reviews I'd spare you the agony and just give you the notebook...but I want reviews   
  
Luv,  
  
Amanda/Firefly/Her Royal Highness, Princess Amanda A. Windsor of Wales 


	6. Love & Hate

**Dealing With It**  
  
_by x0firefly0x (Amanda)_  
  
**Summary:** Sequel to How To Be Bad. After their lessons, Draco and Ginny are now together. But can they deal with the school's hatred of their relationship? D/G, slight R/Hr.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. That honour belongs solely to J.K. Rowling herself. And that honour is great...sighs I WANT THE NEXT BOOK ALREADY! Gah.  
  
**Author's Note:** Sorry it took sooo long for me to update. I'm really, really, really sorry! So, to make it up to you, I've decided to update all of my previously thought-to-be abandoned fics. Love you all, and once again, I'm sorry this chapter sucks badly! -Amanda

* * *

  
  
**Chapter Six: Love & Hate**  
  
"Pansy," Draco asked in a suave voice that made girls regularly swoon, "May I speak to you?"  
  
"Of course, Draco darling," Pansy simpered, adjusting her already short skirt to show a little thigh. Draco nearly threw up. He offered his arm, trying not to wince. He pulled her into an empty corridor.  
  
"Pansy? Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"  
  
"I dunno," Pansy said teasingly, "I think I'm going with Blaise..."  
  
"No, you're not. Blaise is going with a Ravenclaw. Don't give me that crap. Fuck hard to get, we all know you're not," Draco snapped, losing his temper entirely. Pansy's face darkened.  
  
"Fine. Hogsmeade," she snarled, "And you better not be late, you git."  
  
---THE FOLLOWING WEEKEND---  
  
"I can't believe you're making me do this!" Draco said snidely, looking disgusted, "A whole afternoon with Pansy."  
  
Ginny comforted him. "I know, Draco, but it'll all be worth it," she said soothingly.  
  
"Ten minutes 'til I should be down there," Draco said angrily.  
  
"Aren't you excited?" Ginny asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you know I am," Draco replied in the same sarcastic tone, running a hand through his blond hair. Ginny's doe-brown eyes sparkled.  
  
"Well," Ginny said more seriously, pushing him down the corridor into the crowded hallway, "It's time..."  
  
"Do I get anything after this?" Draco asked, mock-pouting.  
  
"You get the satisfaction of a job well-done."  
  
"How comforting," Draco said, with a sigh. Ginny leant over to plant a quick kiss on his pale cheek.  
  
"Go get 'em, tiger!" she said with a giggle, playfully punching Draco on the arm. Draco threw a dark look at her and stalked off, looking as if he was on a death march.  
  
Ginny ran up to the common room, her sneakers plodding against the floor. Ginny stopped, panting, in the common room entrance. Hermione and Ron rushed up to her.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll find another boyfriend," Hermione said comfortingly.  
  
"I'm not sorry at all!" Ron said happily, "Thank Merlin you've finally come to your senses! I could dance!"  
  
"Now you dance," Hermione snapped, "Where were you at the last ball?"  
  
"I was playing Quidditch, if you must know. It was a lot more fun that I would have had at the ball anyway," Ron shot back. Several girls at a corner table who had been working busily, sighed wearily and got up, going to the girls' dorms. Ron and Hermione kept bickering. Ginny rolled her eyes and grinned at Harry, who was sitting on a nearby couch and looked resigned to the whole thing. Harry grinned back, then averted his eyes. She sighed, and hurried out of the common room, past the bickering Ron and Hermione, and headed towards the carriages waiting outside to take them to Hogsmeade. She slipped into a carriage, and found it occupied already.  
  
"Hi, Ginny," Neville said sweetly, his chubby round face pink with glee. He looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Nobody's coming with you?" he asked curiously, and looked surprised when she nodded.  
  
"I'm alone too. Want to get a butterbeer together?" Neville asked, his face tinged red.  
  
"Um...sure," Ginny answered, thinking it wouldn't be too bad. The swaying carriage finally stopped, and as they departed, Neville fondly patted the air in front of the carriage. 'A thestral, no doubt', Ginny thought, 'Thank Merlin I can't see them. Poor Neville.'  
  
They headed towards the Three Broomsticks. When Ginny passed by the window to open the door, she saw Draco looking bored. Their eyes locked, and while Pansy was looking down at the menu, he mouthed, 'Help me'. Ginny surpressed a giggle, then, with a start, she saw Pansy look up and say something to Draco. Ginny quickly steered Neville away.  
  
"Wha-" he began, but Ginny cut him off, "Let's go to my brother's new shop!"  
  
"They opened another Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Neville asked excitedly.  
  
Ginny smiled. The twins had been extremely profitable and new chains of their joke shop were opening everywhere. Ginny and Neville headed over, chatting amicably, feeling at ease. When they stopped in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, they looked up together to see the flaming orange signs and banners...obviously in honor of their Weasley hair. They walked in.  
  
"Ginbug!" Fred yelled, smothering her in a hug. Actually, Ginny was one of the only people who could tell them apart. Fred had a few more freckles, which Ginny knew about from the numerous staring contests they had had over the years. "George! Get over here! It's Ginny!" Fred called, grinning happily, an arm around her thin shoulders. George Apparated with a loud Pop! He hugged her as well, ruffling her hair fondly.  
  
"We knew you'd visit us today, Gin," Fred said, beaming, "You wouldn't miss a chance to see your dear older brothers." Ginny smiled lovingly.  
  
"Hullo, Neville," Fred said politely.  
  
"Hey," Neville replied, a friendly open smile on his round face.  
  
"Guess what?" George said excitedly, turning around to talk to Ginny.  
  
"What?" Ginny said blandly. She was sure it'd be something stupid; it was in their joking nature.  
  
"Malfoy's getting married to the Parkinson girl; the announcement was in the papers!" Ginny bristled.  
  
"Hmph, interesting..." Ginny answered, trying to sound nonchalant, stalking away, then turning to say, "Restroom?"  
  
"Over there," Fred said, still grinning, and pointed to a sign that read "Men's" on a blue door. Ginny arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Everything here is like that," George explained, "Go with it." He then turned to help a customer that had just walked in. Ginny stalked off to the mens'--er, ladies'--room, and shut herself into the small, luridly pink bathroom. She surveyed herself in the pink boa and lace-trimmed mirror.  
  
"What's the matter, dearie?" asked the mirror fondly.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny snapped, turning away, but she couldn't help turning back towards it. She placed a red fingernail unto it, and stared at her reflection. Her eyes were weary and bloodshot, with dark under-eye circles underneath. Her face was blotched, and her flaming scarlet hair was disheveled from Fred's ruffling.  
  
"What a sight I am," she mumbled, feeling as if she'd cry, "Pathetic." She spun around and slumped out out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Ginbug, what's up?" George remarked worriedly, running a hand through his short-cropped red hair, "You look a bit peaky." Ginny just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well, maybe you should head back up to Hogwarts for some rest," Fred said, looking equally concerned.  
  
"I'll take her," Neville piped up, grabbing her wrist clumsily, "C'mon, Ginny."  
  
Ginny gently removed her wrist, and swept back to her brothers and gave them each a huge hug. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer," she said apolegetically.  
  
They shuffled out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Ginny looking rather forlorn, Neville worried.  
  
"Neville," Ginny said hopefully, "Is it all right if I just walk back to Hogwarts myself? I wouldn't want to ruin the day for you, and besides, some fresh air and quiet might be good for me." She would really rather be by herself.  
  
"Well...I dunno," Neville asked, worry etched on his plump, round face, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny said firmly, putting on her best persuading face and gently pushing him towards the nearest quill shop. She then dashed off, as soon as she was sure that he wouldn't be looking. She slowly walked up the hill leading to the castle. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she got to the top. She headed to the castle, lonelier than ever. It was slightly funny, she thought, that if she spent time away from Draco, she felt as if she was alone and depressed. She needed her love by her side. Her wish was granted.  
  
"I am mad at you, Virginia Weasley," he said stoutly, his grey-blue eyes angry beneath clouds of white-blond hair.  
  
"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry," Ginny gasped, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Mph," he mumbled, but she could see his eyes soften.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked nervously, taking his Quidditch-hardened hand with her petite, silky one, and leading him to the library. They sat down at one of the tables in the very back of the library. Draco avoided her steady gaze with steely determination.  
  
"She kissed me," Draco said in a hollow voice.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah, that was hard. I cut a TON of things out... sorry about that, maybe I'll type those up eventually...(yeah, and maybe Draco will turn to the side of good...dammit, now I'm gonna get e-mails saying that he will...well, bring 'em on!). Well, I hope you liked that, I sure as hell hated to type it out...see how I love you guys ;)  
  
**bigreader**: Enough insults for you, eh? Hehe.  
  
**Toby Keith Fanatic**: I'm so glad you loved it, and that you took the time to read the first one! grins happily Well, I don't live in England, so I wouldn't know, lol. Sorry that wasn't much help, lol.  
  
**Karamel06**: I missed talking to you, Jenni! How'd you do on our Regents, btw?  
  
**Trio Wing**: I bet you'll hate this cliffie, hehe. Sorry!  
  
**XxRakellyxX**: Our "bonding experience" was fun, eh? Anywhoo, I hope you liked this chappie.  
  
**Destiny Amberly Weasley**: Hehe, I like your name! I updated...but not soon...sorry!  
  
And a huge thanks to **Jayy**, **Jayce**, and **7jbaranowski**! Thanks for being faithful reviewers, and I'm glad you liked the story!   
  
Reviews welcome, and flames will be used to toast marshmallows! Both are welcome! XD  
  
_Love,  
  
Amanda/Firefly_


	7. Seduction and Misunderstandings

**Dealing With It**  
  
_by x0firefly0x (Amanda)_  
  
**Summary:** Sequel to How To Be Bad. After their lessons, Draco and Ginny are now together. But can they deal with the school's hatred of their relationship? D/G, slight R/Hr.  
  
**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. So leave me the hell alone, and don't sue! YAY!  
  
**Author's Note:** Okay, this chapter sucks so badly, that I simply suggest you don't read it, and if you do, don't expect anything brilliant, because I'm just typing this chapter up as I wrote it, maybe, 8, 9, months ago. Um, enjoy? BTW, THE FORMAT IS STILL SCREWED UP AND I AM MAJORLY UNHAPPY! D'YOU HEAR THAT ???? --Love, Amanda--

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Seduction & Misunderstandings**  
  
"She kissed me," Draco said in a hollow voice.  
"What?!" Ginny said disbelievingly, then, after it had sunken in, she snapped, "She what?!" She inhaled deeply, then said slowly, "Did you kiss her back?"  
"No! I mean..." Draco stuttered. Ginny's brown eyes flashed with anger.  
"I can't believe you!" she cried.  
"Look, Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it at first, but the slut snapped at me and said, 'Why aren't you kissing me back, Draco? Unless you're playing me or something?' so I had to, Ginny! For the sake of your bloody plan! For the two of us!" he exclaimed, his slate blue eyes like cold ice.  
"Bullshit," she snapped, her temper now rivaling her fiery red hair.  
"What's bullshit is that you're getting pissed over your own plan going perfectly!" Draco said icily.  
"What I'm pissed about is that you practically cheated on me!" Ginny yelled, her usually pale face crimson.  
Draco laughed coldly. "Gin, you make me laugh. You are so...must I say it? Naive," Draco said fondly, "Didn't I say I didn't want to go out with Pansy? Weren't you the one who freakin' made me? I wasn't the one who kissed, I was the victim of a 'pug' attack, damn it!" Ginny's mouth twitched. He playfully and softly punched her chin.  
"See, I made you laugh, Weaslette," Draco said. Ginny pulled her red hair out of her ponytail and let it fall gracefully over her face, mostly to hide her grin. He leant over to pull the flaming red curtains away from her face and kissed her passionately.  
"Who knew the library could be so romantic?" Ginny mumbled, her temper disappeared, peering up happily at Draco's grey eyes with her big doe-brown ones.  
"Now, I have to go find the bitch for Phase 2, and annoy the hell out of her," Draco said merrily.  
"Why does being with her make you so happy?" Ginny said stiffly.  
"You are being so clingy. Listen, Gin, it's the idea of annoying Pansy that makes me happy."  
"Well...I approve. Not of the clingy comment, but--" He quickly kissed her to shut her up. Then, he got up, and started walking out from the bookshelves and towards the door.  
"Love you," Ginny whispered.  
Draco just grinned and walked out.  
It was only after some time afterwards that she realized that he hadn't said I love you back.  
  
--------  
  
Ginny sat in the common room, half-listening to Hermione recall the events of she and Ron's date, and half-studying for the O.W.L.s. All the while, she kept wondering why he hadn't said 'I love you' back. He had always done so before. She was sure "the kiss" had something to do with it.  
'Maybe he loves her now,' she thought worriedly, fussing over the strap of her schoolbag, 'Maybe they're talking about me behind my back right now, and arranging marriage plans'  
"Ginny? Are you all right?" Harry's voice broke through her thoughts. "You look worried about something. The O.W.L.s, perhaps?"  
Ginny gladly grasped the excuse. "Yes, Harry, it's just the O.W.L.s."  
Harry nodded knowingly, "Yeah, they're pretty stressful. Take care of yourself," he added, grinning. Ginny smiled back, then as he walked away, slipped back into her previous thoughts.  
'What if he hates me now?' she mused, closing her eyes. She felt a spasm of pain at just the thought of it. 'Why, oh, why is he being this way'  
"Gin?" Ron said fondly, "Me and 'Mione just wanted to see how you were doing, since you weren't listening to what she was saying, or studying either, for that matter."  
"Fine," Ginny replied stiffly, "Brilliant."  
"All right," Ron said, obliviously happy. Hermione punched his arm and hissed, "Ron, you dolt, she's obviously upset." She then turned to Ginny, looking concerned.  
"Ginny, dear, I know something's wrong," she began, "I know you, and you're never quiet except for when something important's going through your mind, like now. I can only guess what it is, but it could either be the upcoming O.W.L.s, or it could be your breakup with Malfoy. Now, judging by your priorities, it must be the latter," Hermione finished.  
Ginny sighed, frustrated. "I'm fine, so please, stop preaching to me. I don't need it from you, or anybody else for that matter," Ginny snapped, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to do something more worthwhile than listen to the same, tired, old speech." And with that, Ginny swept out of the common room, anger coursing through her veins. Like she always did when she was feeling any sort of powerful emotion, her mind went to Draco. As usual. She started walking to Draco's "spot", the one place he usually went to think, or just chill. It was in a deserted classroom, behind a tapestry which his a small passageway. Ginny drew apart the curtains, and headed down the passageway, then up the ladder imbedded into the stone wall that lead to the small cubby hole.  
"Draco?" Ginny called, "Are you here?"  
"Hmm," someone answered.  
"Hey," she said, a bit out of breath from the journey, as she climbed over the ladder into the cubby hole. Draco was reading a large book.  
"Hi," he said, preoccupied.  
"How was phase two?"  
"Brilliant, she's falling for it, due to my powerful skills of seduction."  
"That's nice," Ginny replied half-heartedly. Draco leaned over to give her an intense kiss. Ginny looked up at him. "Draco, do you love me?"  
Draco looked shocked.  
"Well, do you?" Ginny prompted tearfully. Draco seemed to snap out of it.  
"Well, yes," he said.  
"Really?" Ginny breathed.  
"Of course. I thought you knew that...I stopped saying it because it felt redundant."  
Ginny grinned and pulled him into a kiss. "Do you promise to say it more often, then?"  
"Sure," Draco said, smiling as he shrugged.  
"I love you, Draco," Ginny said happily.  
"I love you two, Gin," Draco replied, then added, "And don't worry, everything will turn out perfectly."  
"I hope so," Ginny said with a sigh, "I hope so."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, how was it? Just as sucky as I said it would be? Isn't Ginny clingy? I just want to KICK her...lol. And Hermione's a bitch...-shrugs shoulders- Well, I suppose I've got nothing more to say...on to the reviewers:  
  
**Trio Wing:** Lol, you should join Cliffie-Haters Anonymous (CHA), lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.  
**Toby Keith Fanatic:** ROTFL! I loved the, "She kissed him?! Poor guy." Hehe. And of course, NOTHING stands in the way of true love, not even pug-nosed socialites like Pansy! XD

**Karamel06:** Wow, I probably have a ton of stuff to read, right? LOL. We'll catch up on everything back at school...(that sounds scary, "back 2 school". Reminds me of those book reports for AP American I haven't done! XD)  
**bigreader:** I put in some insults, and PERHAPS I'll have some snogging scenes...if you beg enough )  
**XxRakellyxX:** Mmmm....TOM FELTON. He is uber-sexy, non?  
Thank you to **blackdragonofdeath13 **and **Rednight-rider** for taking the time to read and review my story!  
_Love, Amanda/Firefly_


	8. And I'm Someone

**Dealing With It**  
  
_by x0firefly0x (Amanda)_  
  
**Summary:** Sequel to How To Be Bad. After their lessons, Draco and Ginny are now together. But can they deal with the school's hatred of their relationship? D/G, slight R/Hr.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Only the Goddess, J.K.R. owns Harry Potter. Not me, so leave my poor arse alone. sobs  
  
**Author's Note:** Um, er...not much to say except for...enjoy? And sorry it took, like, 4 years to update.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: And I'm Someone**  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, it is over."  
"What?!" Draco sputtered. He couldn't believe his ears. A surge of emotion swept over his muscular frame.  
"This whole engagement, dating thing, darling," Pansy simpered, "is over." "Is this true?" Draco asked eagerly.  
"Yes. Blaise and I are engaged. You do agree to this break-up, don't you, Draco?"  
"Yes," Draco said forcefully, "When can we tell our parents?"  
"As soon as possible," Pansy said indifferently.  
"Let's send a letter now, then," Draco asserted.  
"Send it off," Pansy said, waving a dismissive hand covered with silver rings with green gems, "If they should like assent, they'll owl me." At this, Pansy swept away, her pug-like features haughtily arranged.  
Draco walked swiftly throught the halls, climbing eagerly to the Owlery. He took a quill and parchment from his black leather satchel, and quickly scribbled a note to his mother:_Dear Mother,  
Due to a mutual agreement on the part of Miss Parkinson and myself, it has been decided upon that our bethrothal is officially broken off. Hope you're well.  
Your son,  
Draco L. Malfoy_

He sealed it, rolled it, and tied it around the outstretched leg of his eagle owl, Venom, who sat perched elegantly on the window sill.  
Draco felt as if he could skip when he saw Venom soar out into the clear blue sky. But, of course, he didn't. Malfoys don't skip. He satisfied himself by humming discreetly under his breath as he briskly walked down the stairs. He and Ginny were now free to marry and live out the rest of their lives together. He started to head to Gryffindor Tower to tell his fiancée, then changed his mind half a step later. He had a better idea. Draco's grey eyes glinted mischievously. He couldn't wait.  
  
Ginny dressed quickly in the locker rooms, pulling her scarlet and gold-laced Quidditch robes over her head. She grabbed her new Cleansweep, a gift from Fred and George, and headed out, Harry barking orders up ahead, and Ron looking quite green beside him. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, a preliminary for the Quidditch Cup, and everyone was quite anxious, especially Harry. He wanted to end his first year as Captain with a blast, therefore, he wanted to win this and the Quidditch Cup. This wasn't what Ginny was worried about though--it was playing against her boyfriend. 'At least I'm not Seeker this year,' Ginny thought, 'Otherwise this would've been a bigger problem'.  
They walked onto the field amid tumultuous applause. They waved amicably, Ginny grinning to mask her uncertainty.  
The Slytherin team came on from the other side. Ginny caught Draco's eyes, and they both grinned, Draco's eyes sparkling in a curious way. Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle up into the air, and blew her whistle. Fourteen players zoomed up into the air. The game had begun.  
The loud voice of the commentator, no longer Lee Jordan (who had graduated the past year), but rather, a seventh year by the name of Shaun Banks, a floppy-haired blonde Hufflepuff with a tendency to be extremely loud, and a penchant for the romantic, boomed across the field.  
"Weasley's got the Quaffle, she shoots...she _scores_! 10-0 to Gryffindor!" he bellowed. The scarlet-and-gold crowd cheered appreciatively.  
Harry, at the other end of the field, quickly dodged a Bludger, and Ginny noticed--had spotted something. He went down into a dive.  
Suddenly, the commentary stopped. Ginny looked up to see Shaun being handed a piece of parchment from a first-year Slytherin, and grinning goofily.  
"Ginny Weasley!" he yelled, "Will you marry Dr--" The crowd gasped.  
"Aw," Ginny said to her fellow Chaser, Lavender Brown, a grin on her face, "Someone wants to marry someone named..." Ginny's face suddenly looked dumbstruck. "Wait, my name's Ginny..." she said slowly. Draco stopped short in front of her.  
"And I'm someone," Draco said, his white-blonde hair whipping in the wind over his sweaty brow, his grey eyes steady. It took Ginny a second to fully realize what he had just said.  
"What?!" Ron said, whizzing away from his goal posts to Ginny's side, "AGAIN?!"  
"Yes!" Ginny shrieked.  
"No!!! ARE YOU MAD?" Ron yelled.  
In the background, the Gryffindor crowd screamed. "And Potter's got the Snitch!! GRYFFINDOR WINS, 160-0!!" Shaun yelled.  
"Does this mean that your betrothal is done with?" Ginny said loudly over the screams.  
"Completely. I just sent the letter away yesterday. Pansy finally broke down," Draco said back.  
Ginny and Draco landed, and Ginny hugged him so hard, he feared his ribs would break. They kissed.  
"Well, now we can be married, and nobody can stop us," Draco said seriously.  
Ginny darted a glance at Ron, who was steadily turning crimson and giggled. "Especially not Ron," she said firmly, still grinning.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked it, dolls, and if you didn't...DON'T HURT ME! cringes**zuvalupa**: I'm sorry I've kept you waiting for an even longer time. I'm oh-so sorry! (  
**Karamel06:** Lol, I see you in English class anyway, so there's no point in writing a long, luvey-dovey response. I'll tell you in school, lol )  
**Toby Keith Fanatic:** My friend Janet went to a Toby Keith concert, she loved it! XD Well, thanks for being such a faithful reviewer.  
**big reader:** I love lemon drops, why thank you!  
**XxRakellyxX:** Yes, let's all snog Tom senseless...his birthday is on the 22nd, let's wear our shirts!  
**sarkalias12:** LAUREN! I miss you so much! Why haven't you written back? is sad  
**ScarletAngel68**: I wish they could elope, but that would be too simple. I had to complicate things, because I'm a dumbarse! XD

**louise99654:** Aw, thank you blushes happily I love you, too.  
  
Love,  
Amanda/Firefly


End file.
